


Social Slander

by KingKazran



Category: One Direction, Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, High School, LGBT, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Norwegian Character, Swearing, Tags May Change, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Triggers, Underage Smoking, Weed Smoking, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKazran/pseuds/KingKazran
Summary: (Not going to continue this one, but I won’t delete it)One Direction has ended, they ended nearly 12 years ago. However they still remains friends with one and another.Occasionally they visit eachother and have a good laugh about the older days.Louis and Harry adopted a little boy at age 10. 7 years later, the little boy has grown into what others would refere to as a "trouble teen". He is failing a few subjects in school, hangs out with older teens than himself, goes to parties and hooks up with random people around his age.Liam got married to a lady named Charlie. They decided to adopt a little boy a while back. His name is Dean, he too is 17. He is what you would think as the quiet kid in class. He got his small, but strong, group of friends. He studies to get good grades and he has never touched alcohol or any other intoxications.The former members of One Direction, exluding Niall and Zayn, decides it is time for one of the rare meet-up dinners.What happends when two boys from completely different groups of friends and different definitions of what "fun" is, meet eachother?





	1. En (One)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here.  
> I imagined this story over a year ago, so I thought I should add it it.
> 
> Disclaimer; English is not my first language, nor do I live in any english speaking countries.  
> So everything is a bit different, I'll explain through the chapters.
> 
> Also I'm going to write the chapters in Norwegian, no reason for it, just thought it would be fun.
> 
> ~Kaz.

~Martin~

I feel someone shaking me and calling my name, telling me to wake up. In almost a natural responds I pull my pillow over my head and groan in disapprovement against my bed. I can feel the pillow being lifted off me and I groan yet again at the bright light. I recognize the person speaking as my dad, who I call Pap, chuckling at me and telling me yet again to wake up. "Why the fuck?" is the first words coming out of my mouth, too tired to even open my eyes and the words rambles out as mumbles. He scolds at my choice of, in his words, disrespecting words. "Manners, Martin" is all he says. I open my eyes slowly and I have to blink a few times to get used to the bright light. "You woke me up, don't expect me to watch my manners", I chuckles tiresome and pull the summer duvet over my chest so it is laying on my shoulders. He simply shakes his head, but luckily for me he smiles, and tells me to get up and ready before 12am because we are having guests. I nod my head carelessly at him while snapping my fingers and finger guns him. "Alrightio, daddio". As he rolls his eyes he exists my door and closes it shut. I am very sure he rememberes that only after all those times I have spend minutes calling for him from my room about closing my door.

I lay back against my bed, staring at the ceiling, really not feeling like getting up. With a over-dramatic sigh and several minutes of consideration I pull the duvet off me, muttering a 'fucking hell' at the sudden cold air hitting against my naked skin. I get up from the bed and walk, more like drag my body, to my drawer to pick some fresh underwear and head for the bathroom, that is in my room, to take a shower. Before I jump in I leave the bathroom to get my phone from my nightstand. I walk to get my phone when I remember that I am completely naked and I am sure I have never been as quick as locking my bedroom door as I lock the door right now.

Chuckling at me and my naked-self I pluck the phone to my speakers and click on Shuffle. Melanie Martinez - Mad Hatter starts to play. Satisified with the playlist and volum, I jump in under the streaming water that is at perfect tempature.

After I am done washing the rest of the soap off my body I look at myself in the mirror, after cleaning the steam off it, and sigh. I run my hand through my hair, feeling the water shake off at the sides. I look at my face, it does not look too bad. My face is probably what I like the most about my physical self. I got a couple of piercings, a lip ring and eyebrow piercing, including a tongue piercing. My body however I feel like could be better. I clench my jaw as I look at myself, I do not like it, but I am trying to. I work out, so I got some small abs. I have been told I got a nice body, by who and how many I will not mention, let us just say I get around. I feel somewhat confident with it, at most days atleast, today is not one of those days.

I shake my head at myself and quickly dries my body off water. I put on the underwear I picked out earlier. I find some dark skinny jeans and a plain black t-shirt. I put on my usual accessories, a ring that has 'libra' imprinted in and an old necklace I have had since I was 9 years old.

I check my phone, which is playing My Understandings by Of Mice & Men, and look at the time, it is 11:45am. I unplug it from the speakers and place it in my backpocket of my jeans. I might as well be downstairs when the guests arrive, my dad probably wants me to say Hello and stay around for a little while. I have met them before, but that was a few years ago, I do not remember them much. I know they have a son, who is the same age as I am and that he goes to my school, but that is as far as my knowlegde about him goes.

I run downstairs as fast as I can and jumping the last three steps. I can smell that someone is making dinner. I furrow my eyebrows and head for our kitchen. I see my other dad over the stove, mixing in some ingredients. "It is 12 am for god's sake, who eats dinner now?", I ask him, still furrowing my brows. He raises his back at me and simply replies "We do, as you clearly can see". I scoff at his smart-ass answer, but can not help to grin shortly after. I must admit, he is good at being sassy, nearly as good as me. I should probably stop being so 'good' at it, I get sent to the headmasters offices enough times as it is.

After putting the silverware on the table I go to sit on the sofa waiting for the guest. Not two minutes goes by and I suddenly hear a car outside. My pap, the one who's been cleaning, grins from ear to ear and stands impatiently waiting for them to come in. I click out of tumblr as I stand up to slide my phone down my backpocket. I can hear someone knocking on the door and my dad nearly runs to it, if I was blood related I would be convinced I got the hyper activity from him, and opens it with a wide smile on his face. I see Liam, who I remember mostly from photos my dads have shown me from the 'good old times', dropping his bag and quickly wraps his arms around Louis, aka my Pap, and lifts him up, quickly putting him down again. Louis nearly screams, but it is shortly interupted by loud laughter. Dad is standing by the wall, leaning against it and simply shakes his head and smiles at his stupid husband and former bandmember.

When I think of my friends and if we're still going to be friends once we're grown, I always hope it will be like it has been for my dads. They have friends with history lasting a life time, and they are probably going to stay friends life out. It is quite inspirational.

Next to Liam is, if I remember correctly, Charlie. It does not take long for Louis to move on to Charlie and hugging her as well. Behind them I see a boy around my height. I can not help but to gasp and eye him up and down. I have seen him around in my school, though I have never uttered a word to him, nor has he to me. I have always thought he was cute looking, but then again, I think that about a lot of people in our school. I have never however really checked him out, and it is a real shame I have not. He is drop dead gorgeous. I lick my lips, feeling the room getting a bit warmer. I can not help myself, he is just so incredibly adorable. He does not look up, he must be shy, or finding the carpet extremely facinating. He is wearing this dark blue blazer, with some black jeans. I look more closely and I can see he is wearing a band-tee, I do not recognize the band however, I should ask him about it later.

"Martin, come here and say hello to our guests." I quickly look away from the boy and put on a believable smile before stepping forward, stretching my right arm out for Charlie and Liam to shake. I am convinced that they saw me checking out their son, judging by Charlie's deep frown and tight handshake, Liam seems to worry less about it, giving me a smile back and saying hello to me.

"As you may have picked up, I'm Martin." I inform them about. Charlie puts on a smile that looks like it took a lot of muscles and acting to pull off, and tells me her name, but she preferes her nickname, Chewwie. I am already aware of that but I simply nod at the information. Liam does not say anything more. Harry, my dad, steps in and saves me from the awkward tension. "Liam, it has been such a long time! Come here," and practically attacks Liam with a bear-hug, I can hear him chuckling at my dad and hugs with much strength back. "Martin, why won't you show Dean your room whilst we finish the dinner." It comes out more as a demand rather than question, but I am not going to refuse the offer. I get to spend some time with a cute boy, points for me. The boy, whose name I have learned is Dean, snaps his head up at the sound of his name. I can not hold in a chuckle at this. He hears me and I can see that his neck is getting somewhat redder. He is blushing. My bottom lip sneaks their way between my teeth as I let out a grin, he is blushing because of me. Double points for me. "Yeah, sure." I look at my dad and answer, then back at Dean. "You coming?" I say to him. He gives me the cutest little nod I without a doubt have seen.

 

"And this is my book collection." I have showed him around my room, showing off my weird and geeky collections of Doctor Who merch. Doctor Who is something I have no shame in admitting I adore. I am definitely a whovian. Throughout the whole room-tour he has not uttered a single word.

"Oh! I almost forgot. These are a few of my PoP vinyl collection. I got the 10th doctor, a silence and Sherlock with a violin". I can not help my grin and almost glow of excitment and proudness. As soon as I mention Sherlock, his eyes widen and he looks at it then me. "You like Sherlock?". His voice is so smooth, at first it is a bit raw, but it quickly rolls off so smoothly. I gulp at the sound of his voice and suddenly I feel almost as if I am shy. I am never shy, shy is not a word in my dictionary. Shy, embarrassed and shameful are foreign words that I simply do not understand. That was until this moment. I manage to squeak out a weak 'yeah' before collecting myself. "Yes, I do. I love Sherlock. I take it as you do too?". He gives me a confident nod, which is different from his shy nod I had only seen.

I can not help but to notice his features and finding it very hard to see a flaw. I tilt my head to the side slightly, examining his face, trying my hardest not looking creepy. "What is it?" he suddenly asks, looking all shy again. He looks down, as if I have pointed out his insecurities. That is impossible though, for a guy like him to have insecurities of his physical appearance, it is a crime. "Nothing, nothing bad atleast." Should I come straight out and say it? It is me afterall, shameless straight-forward Martin. "It's just-" I stop and lick my lips, how can I form this without sounding too creepy. "It's just you're incredibly cute." He looks up at me with widen eyes and mouth creating the shape of an 'o'. I do not say anything more, nor does he. I can not read his facial expression, besides the obvious shocked look he has written all over his face. But there is something more, I can not put my finger on it.

I take a step back, just now noticing how close we are standing, better give him some space. He seems to be thinking extremely hard, he clench his jaw just the slightest and gulps. He opens his mouth but quickly withdraw from that. He seems to be having an inner fight with himself at this point. Once again he opens his mouth, but before he can utter a single word he is interupted. "Martin and Dean, dinner's ready!" Fucking hell, and several more cusswords run through my mind. I close my eyes and breaths out a sharp breath. Good timing, pap, fantastic. My fists are clenched, but I count to ten quickly in my head, calming myself down. I look up at Dimitri again "Shall we?". With that said, he nods his famous shy nod and quickly walks past me and downstairs.

The dinner felt as if it lasted ten years. Dean did not look up to meet my eyes once, focusing more on his food and answering any casual questions Pap or Dad had to him. One thing I noticed is Charlie's near weird behavour. She barely spoke to my dads, letting Liam do all of the talking, expect the times when she was asked directly about what she does and other boring adult topics. If I would guess, I would say she is rather homophobic. She looked away when pap helped dad with the plates, and dad giving him a quick peck, followed by a "thank you, love." She looked like as if she had ate a sour sweet. The whole dinner was just an overwhelming feeling of awkward tension, for me at least. My dads seemed to have a good time, and being completely oblivious to Chewwie's distance behavour. That is all that counts, that they had a good time. They have done so much for me, so it is the least I can do.

"You should go to bed now, I can drive you to school tomorrow if you want". I pick up my phone from my pocket to look at the time, it is 10:30pm. The quests left nearly two hours ago. "Yeah, that'd be great, thanks." With that said, I go to my room and quickly undress myself from the clothes I was wearing, throwing them in the dirty laundry basket, creating a mess as I do. I find the phone charger and pluck it in my phone before placing it on the nightstand. I lay down on my bed, covering myself hips down with the duvet. Shit, I forgot to ask Dean about his shirt. I can do it tomorrow at school then, if he will talk to me that is. His mother seems to be homophobic, maybe he is as well. That would explain his reaction to me complimenting him. With a sigh of frustration, I roll over, cover myself up to my chin with the duvet and within ten minutes, I have fallen asleep.


	2. To (Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The school system and rules are a bit different from the American or other systems, I believe. Just go with it.  
> Also I really liked Doctor Who when I wrote this chapter, still do.  
> ~Kaz.

"So, what's up with you and Dean?". I look over to the driver seat where my dad is sitting. "Nothing". I am being honest, nothing is going on between us. I am more sure that he hates me, or atleast dislikes me. "It didn't seem like nothing yesterday, what did you do to him?". I let out a sharp breath and my fists are clenching. "I did not do anything! Why the fuck would you assume that?" I glare at him deeply, trying to hold in anything I might regret later. "Count to ten, Martin." His voice is much calmer than it was a few seconds ago. I scoff at him, but does as I am told. Closing my eyes and start to count to ten. After I am done, I open my eyes and ignore his present, staring at the road ahead.

"Did you take your meds this morning?"

"Yes, drop it now." With that said, he simply nods and smiles as he looks out at the road infront of us. He knows I hate talking about it, I am beginning to think he likes to take the piss out of me, judging by how much he got to mention it. 'Oh Martin, remember to take your meds'. I hear it nearly daily. I once threw the whole case of pills at him, shouting that I do not need the fucking reminder, and walked away from him and the pills that was shattered and spread out on the floor.

I feel the car suddely stop and I look around to see that we have parked in the carpark by the school I go to. I did not even realise we had got this far, I was way far in my daydream to have noticed. My dad walks out and gets his suitcase with him, I do the same with my backbag. With no words exchanged we part our ways. He works at my school, but luckily I do not have him in any of my subjects, not that the headmaster would allow it. They think my dad would give me better grades or do the work at home for me. As if. If anything he would be more stern with me than the other pupils. I see my mates sitting on our bench. It is of course not our bench, but we are the only ones who ever uses it. It is known in our school as our bench, therefore, it is our bench. I see Alex, who is my best mate, sitting at the egde of the bench, I give him a quick wave and he does the same to me.

Alex is someone I know I can trust with all my heart and soul. He is the only one besides my dads that knows about my life before I was adopted. Anyone who gets to know this information should feel blessed by the heavenly gods above, because I do not share to people I do not trust, or think that do not deserve to know. In return, he trusts me with his secrets. He told me something no other than his parents and ex-girlfriend knows, and that the secret is the reason for why they broke up.

"Dude, where the fuck did you go friday night? I couldn't find you." There was a party friday night, and we went together because neither of us knew anyone at the party, or so I thought. I did not mean to get away from him, but I met some of my other mates and I did not worry about it, too drunk to worry about it to be completely honest. "Fun story actually. I met up with Jake and some other blokes I know and I sort of ended up snogging Jake. You don't know that of course." I give him an apologetic smile when I am done explaning, lowering my voice to a near whisper telling him I snogged Jake. He looks over at our other friends who are still chatting like they did not just hear what I said. Looking back at me again, jumping down from the bench he was sitting on and drags me away by the elbow. "You snogged Jake? Jake, the popular jock, straight as a pole Jake?" I bite my lips preventing myself from adding a cheeky comment about just how straight he actually is. "Yup, that's the one." I can see that he is conflicted on whether to believe me or not. "Don't act so suprised. You know how I am drunk, I snog everyone." When I am drunk, I tend to be more straightforward than I already am. If I see someone who is attractive to me, I would go up to them and engage them in a conversation where I would directly say I wanna snog someone and that they are very attractive. "I snogged two girls aswell" I quickly add, not wanting him to get too caught up with the fact that I indeed snogged one of the most popular guys in our school. He looks up to me with an indescribable look before sighing. "I suppose I gotta believe your ass." I grin at his choice of words. I place my hand on his lower back, guiding us both back to the bench to join the others before the school bell rings and we part our ways.

 

For me maths is an alien language far far away from this galaxy. I often find myself wishing I could travel in the Tardis so the maths language would translate itself into something I could understand. Another reason for why I do not get maths is because I think about these kind of stuff instead of actually focusing on what the teacher says. What she is lecturing the class about is completely forgotten. On the blackboard it says Trigonometry and it has some triangles with numbers drawn on it. She keeps going on about how we were taught this in classes below ours, and that this is just a refreshing-your-mind type of task. I did not understand it then, and I certainly do not understand it now. I look down to the paper that she delivered out in the beginning of this class. I can feel myself getting more and more frustrated each second I look down at the questions. It just does not make sense. I can see the other students in my class writing down at the paper and actually making sense of the questions. I have written my name, so far so good. I feel awfully dumb not being able to answer anything on the paper. My dads wants to inform the school about my dyscalculia, or in easier terms, maths dyslexia. I constantly tell them no, that I can do this without any special help. I feel my phone vibrate against my thigh in my pocket. Quickly glancing at the teacher who is sitting down at her chair, probably grading some homework. I pull my phone out, leaning back so I can hide it under the desk, and unlock it.

Alex: P.  
Sent now.

I stand up from my desk, making a couple of people turning their heads towards me for a few seconds. "Where are you going?", the teachers looks up from the paperwork and raises her eyebrows at me. "Bathroom." She simply nods her head and continue the work she was doing.

I see Alex walking out of the classroom that is two doors down the hall from mine. Our eyes meet and his body seems to relax once they do. I follow him down to hall to the bathrooms and follow him in. I stand with the sink as he goes into the stall that is the furthest away from the door and quickly locks it. Once it is locked I head over to the urials to do my business. I hear someone walking in and almost hesitantly goes to the only other urial in here. For me this is not awkward at all, I would not even give two shits if the other guy would directly look down at my junk. I go over to the sink again once I am done to wash my hands. I look in the mirror and I can see the other boy walking towards the sink. I can not help but to raise my eyebrows in suprise when I see who the boy is. Maybe it is a bit awkward afteralls. He looks over-the-moon awkward atleast, avoiding any sort of contact, just looking down at the sink and washing his hands in haste. Alex comes out of the stall just as I throw the now soaked paper in the bin. I look up and Dean has fled the scene faster than anyone I have ever seen before.

Alex looks up to me once we are out in the halls again. "Wanna skip the rest of the day?" I smirk to myself and let out a low chuckle. "Of course I do, stupid." With that said we head out.


	3. Tre (Three)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying not to rush anything, so that is why there has been little of communication between Dean and Martin. But do not worry! Be patient. I have a plan, you see.  
> Comeback is much welcomed here.  
> Also the Characters Martin and Dean is based off my boyfriend and I.  
> And yes Martin is a little shithead.
> 
> ~Kaz.

"Martin, stay after class." I look up from my drawing of a mad-man in a box, and gaze at her spectically, but nonetheless acknowlegde her request and nod my head at her direction. I look down at my desk and realise I have not done any of what the teacher has told us to do. Now I get why she wants to talk to me. I am in trouble for not paying attention, and that is not the first time. She has spoken to my dads at parent-teacher conferences about it, and mentioned it more than once to put it nicely. It is as if she had a stutter whenever she made a remark about the shortness of my attention span is and other useless complaints. It is quite bothersome and she is getting on my nerves.

Exhaling a deep breathe softly to myself, I cuss at myself under my breath for letting my mind wander off like that. As I hear the school bell ring I quickly put my books back in my back bag. Alex turns his head to me as he walks towards the door, cocks his head slightly to the side and knits his eyesbrows together. I shake my head and laugh to myself, mouthing a 'go' to him. I will explain it to him later any way. He sighs at me before returning to walk out out of the door, but he does not leave completely before giving me a smile and sending me a charming little wave. 

With that done, I shuffle my feet towards the teacher's desk, when I reach it I cross my arms and raise my eyebrows at her. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" I quickly ask so it adds up with my facial expression. She sighs at me as she removes her glasses, giving me a tired look. "You're failing." Shocker, I am so utterly shocked. I cannot believe this. I had no idea. I roll my eyes at her, not even going to attempt hiding it. "Shocker," my voice is filled with so much sarcasm it can be heard by a deaf person. She looks up at me with a look that I know too well, it is called "I am so fucking done with you right now." I place my bottom lip between my teeth preventing myself from grinning at her. She continues to look at me, I better step up my game here. I intensely stare back at her and wiggles my eyebrows, not breaking the eyecontact. She moves her head a bit back and gives me the most confused facial expression I have seen in years, before breaking the eye contact all the while shaking her head at me. I break out in a massive grin and raise my fist up and whispers silently to myself "score." It is official, she is beyond done with me by now. Mission accomplished. 

She once again sighs to herself, making me look at her as she does. "As I said, you're failing. I was thinking about giving you a tutor." I raise my eyebrows at this. A tutor? That was definitively not what I expected to get told.  
"A tutor? Who?"  
"His name is Mark, he's a grade A student and has helped a few other students getting a higher grade than what they originally had". I scoff at this. But then again, Mark is not unattractive to say atleast, I wonder if he likes dudes. This could be fun. I smirk to myself till I hear the teacher clear her throat, trying to get my attention. I spaced out again, imagining anything else we could do that was not maths. I in a New York minute cough and return back to the classroom. "Yes yes, okay, sure." I rush out, realising I did not answer her till now. I really do not want the special treatment. I hate feeling like I have to get a different kind of help and guidance than almost all the other students. It makes me feel stupid, and I can not help but to believe it.

I got reasons behind why I went to accept the tutor-offer. The first reason is that if I say yes, there is a tiny chance she will finally hop off my dick and stop nagging constantly.  
The second reason is that I actually need all the help I can get. It is either this and barely passing, but nonetheless passing, or failing and having to take the class all over again.  
And finally, if not the most important reason, there is a chance I may end up getting laid.

She nods her head in approve and I can see a small smile hiding behind the many, many (many, etc) wrinkles. I was not aware of the fact that the devil herself was able to smile or show any sort of joy. I have been told a like my whole life. "Good, fantastic! Absolutely brilliant." Her voice is reeking of suprise stronger than her clothes stink of catpiss. "I'll let Mark know you've accepted and we'll discuss furthermore about it at the end of class on Monday." The temptations of adding a wiseass remark is extremely high. Holding it back by biting the inner of my cheek and simply nod my head at her direction, letting her know I understand. "You may be excused, Mr Tomlinson." I cringe at the last part, it does not sound right directed towards me. 

Mr Tomlinson is my pap, not me. Besides it does not help that when I was 13 years old I was foolish enough to walk home after I had a spat with a mate, and decided not to warn my dads that I was headed home. The first thing I heard once I entered the home and was about to walk up the stairs were a bunch of panting noises and muffled moans, followed with a near pleading voice crying out something like "Mr Tomlinson, please ." They are clearly into some kinky shit, still got nightmares about it to this day. (But it was totally worth seeing their horror-filled facial expressions the next morning when I casually walked downstairs for breakfast, just then it hit them that they were in fact not alone in the house at all.) 

I clench my jaw and trying my hardest not to think about that one specific episode any longer. "I've told you plenty of times before, call me by my first name, if you may, your highness," putting on a posh accent near the end whilst bowing down and not too quickly up again, a sly smirk laying pretty on my mouth. There is that damn "I am so fucking done with you right now" look on her face for the millionth time, today has been a good day. "Goodbye, Martin." I send her one of my famous cocky grins and head for the door, picking up my backbag as I go. "I better skadaddle now, if you sniff my drift, teach," sending her a wink in the end. I fingergun her and create a clicking noise with my mouth as I do. Without a glance back, I am out the door and on my way to freedom, aka the school's front doors. 

"A fucking tutor?" I began telling Alex about what Miss Cloody wanted to talk me about when I got out of the building. I told him everything from the staring contest to the agreement as we walked to Our Place. I sent a quick text to my dad explaining it in short words as well.  
"Yes" I sigh, "a fucking tutor. At least he is attractive, might even have a chance doing some frickle-frackle." I can not hold in a childish giggle escaping my lips. He mutters out a low chuckle followed by a 'fucking christ'. I notice how his shoulders starts to shake a bit. He looks up at me, his eyes blizzed and biting his lips, just as he giggles loudly and I start to do the same. He hands me over the almost finished blunt, his hand shaking cause by his giggles, making it difficult for me to take it. I laugh at this. Eventually I manage to get a hold of the blunt and begin to smoke it, inhaling it deeply and exhaling it while my head is tilted upwards.

This has become a somewhat monthly tradition between us. The first friday of the month we hang out in our place and get high. I have convinced my dads that Alex and I got a tradition of sleeping over at his place on these fridays. "Our Place" is an abandoned house in the woods, a half hour walk from the city and nearly completely hidden by all of the trees. I have yet to found another person, besides Alex, who knows about Our Place, and damn am I pleased over that. We found it when we were feeling adventurous and wanted to do some exploring. The city is massive, and the trees surronding it is even bigger, it is like a playground for us. 

I lay my back against the wall with old paint peeling off it, and sigh. Everything is buzzing. It is as if I am vibrating and can feel every muscle twitching, my eyes feels like they are resting heavily above of my eyes and I can feel aura of unbearable burst of the emotions, everything is hypersensitive.

I look over to Alex, witnessing him smiling at absolutely nothing and has his eyes closed. I smile to myself as well, the urge to cry out of near pure content is pushing me to jump off an egde of a cliff down into a sea of happy thoughts and all the colours are ecstatic and lively. It feels like I am living in the moment, and I find that overwhelmingly beautiful.


	4. Fire (Four)

It is too early for me to wake up now. I should sleep more, why do I really have to go to school. It is pointless, sleeping makes so much more sense. I hate mondays.

I groan as I roll around in my bed, trying to remember where my phone is so I can turn off the damn alarm. I barely got any sleep last night. Alex woke me up by calling me, letting me know he was coming over. It was 1am when he finally climbed into my room and I could see he was awfully exhausted. His eyes were puffed and red. I instantly knew what to do. Without saying anything to him, I opened my arms and he practically fell right into them and started to cry silently, his shoulder shook as he did. We stayed up till it was 4am, both of us too drained of exhaustion to stay up any longer.

Once I silent the alarm I turn around to see Alex still sleeping next to me. I do not have the heart to wake him up, he desperately needs the sleep. I do not want him to wake up alone. I am considering if I should skip or not today. We do not have anything extraordinary happening today, besides the teacher wanting to talk to me about the tutor thing that is, that can wait however. The conclusion is unquestionable easy to quess; I am staying home.

I smile to myself, feeling near filled with an ecstatic pleasure. I really should not get this excited over not going to school. I can feel a bit of the sheets moving and then I hear Alex grumble in disapproval. "Martin the fuck are you?", I snicker at his question. I move closer to him, so there is only a few inches away from our faces. "I'm right here." I can see him lightly smile and he shifts closer towards me so he is laying on my chest, face pressing against the crook of my neck and his arm slackly holding around my waist, before going back to sleep. I sigh peacefully with my fingers running up and down Alex's back, helping him falling asleep and soothing him. This is normal behavour between the two of us. Whenever we sleep over, we constantly end up cuddle each other. Both our parents have asked us repeately if we are dating and we always tell them no, we are just very close friends. We are simply comfortable enough with eachother to do these things, and let us be real here, cuddling is overall fantastic.

Several minutes later I can hear the door opening. I open my eyes gradually to see who it is. Once my vision stops being blurry I can see it is pap. I make a gesture with my free hand, telling him to be quiet and nod my head to the side Alex is on, careful not to wake him up once more. He sends me a puzzled look with raised eyebrows. "Why aren't you getting up for school?", he mutters out quietly, keeping his voice down as he does, "and why is Alex here?". I answer barely above a whisper "He came here yesterday night, he needed a friend, pap, I don't want him to wake up alone, please." I look up at him, looking small with my big eyes and hopeful look plastered on my face. He looks back at me and exhales quietly and says sternly "You're going to school tomorrow, no exceptions. Also call your teacher." I nod at him and then smiles as a thanks and with that he leaves the room. Shortly after I fall asleep.

I hang up as soon as I tell her goodbye, dreading to speak with her for another second. It is 10am, I called my teacher about half an hour after I woke up. I got her number so I can call to let her know I will not be able to make it to school and such. All of the students have the same system as me. Sighing as I throw the phone at the egde of my bed before I throw myself down at the bed, purposely landing ontop of Alex. I let out overdramatic theatrical sigh and begin to complain about how I have tutor sessions with Mark later today, completely overlooking and ignoring Alex's grunts about how I should get my fatass off him. I smirk to myself and roll over to my stomach so I am front-on-front ontop of him, placing my hands on each side of his head to hold on myself up. His eyes widen and I can see his pupil expanding slightly. I keep a smug look on, enjoying myself quite a lot. I am making him feel aroused, 50 points for Slytherin. Mentally snickering at myself for the lame joke as I smirk at him when lowering the lower half of my body gently so it is pressed against him, being careful not to press my groin against his, but letting it linger right above it, leaving a few inches between our parts. I can see his small adams apple move up and down hastily and his breath quickens significantly. Even though I am as aroused as I am, I can not continue just yet, however I keep on smirking as I ask him "Are you okay with this?". He places his bottom lip between his teeth before slowly (if not seducivly) releasing it. He is hesitating on how to answer. "I-", he gulps and I can see his cheeks are reddening. "I don't want you to touch me, but I want to touch you." His words comes out unsteady and it sounds more like a question than an answer. My breath hitches, stomach preforms a small flip and my groin twitches, so many things are happening all at once and I can feel myself hardening. My way-too-good-looking-for-his-own-good best mate wants to touch me. My body is practically howling touch me touch me oh god please touch me as I am suppressing a loud cry of neediness and hormonale moans. "Are you sure?" Alex is one of those type of guys who seem like he gets laid every weekend, and he probably could, if he wanted to. Truth is, he is an innocent flower child when it is only the two of us and I have barely heard him saying a sexual joke, let alone wanting to touch me. To say I am suprised would be an underestimate. Instead of answering me he moves one hand down my chest to my abs, feeling the outline of them as I tense under his touch. I lay down next to him, laying on my side towards him. Without any warning his fingers slips underneath my boxer-briefs and I briefly jump at the cold touch. "Shit" I gasp out with it being out of my control. "Martin! Come downstairs. I am driving you to Mark's soon." My heart launches straight out of my chest as Alex's hand does out of my underwear. Are you fucking kidding me? I whimper embarrassingly loudly and groan shortly after out of pure annoyance. I want to cry, I am achingly hard and excessively aroused, and now fucking Mark is waiting for me to be able to focuse on some irrelevant maths questions, whilst I could have gotten a handjob instead. "Martin? Are you there?" being oblivious to my dad's question and turning to look at Alex. His face is on fire, he is avoiding meeting my eyes and fiddling with his fingers on his lap. I reach out to touch his chin and gently moves it towards me. I cast him a humble and sweet smile. "Are you okay? Embarrased? You have nothing to be embarrased over. Quite frankly I am the one embarrased over how fast I got hard. I'm impressed." I send him a quick wink. I sigh out all of the negative tension I had build inside at the sound of his laughter. He looks at me, his eyes are glimpsing from glee of laughter and he smirks down at me. "Just so we're clear, I don't fancy you like that, I am just curious, twathead." I grin at his, showing off my white teeth as I do. "The feelings are mutual, cuntface."

 

"And the answer is 2874." I look down at the sheet of paper and utters out a "what the fuck?". I can tell he is beginning to get impatient with me.   
"I've explained it to you three times already, it really isn't that difficult. Your mind is not here, what are you thinking about?"  
The almost handjob that happened not even an hour ago.   
"I just get distracted easily." I am honestly trying to get this done, but it is just confusing. It does not make sense. It is a bunch of numbers splattered all over a piece of paper. And on top of that I still feel hot after what happened. I am in hell, literal hell. Alex left shortly after we rushed downstairs. My dad had given me a strange look and I could not do much more than to look down at the floor, and feel my cheeks blossom, making it quite clear what we were doing , or about to do. Mark didn't seem to notice. We decide to go to his place instead of here.

"No shit" I can hear him say under his breath. 

"What the fuck did you say?" I can feel myself getting heated up. "I said no shit, it is obvious you got distracted, because you've zoned out every other minute for the past half an hour." I can not deny it, so I am just going to sigh angrily and ignore him, like the grown man I am. I am blunt, shameless and straight-forward, that is me. "You really want to know?" I nibble my bottom lip and lean back waiting for him to answer. "Yes. It has to be some good excuse for why you can't focus." I nearly laugh at him. "Well, for one, I have ADD so I am not the fucking best at keeping my focus, and the thing that is distracting me is the fact that I nearly got a handjob an hour ago and now I am stuck with you, who's not exactly ugly. " Too blunt? I almost regret saying it, but this is way more amusing than doing maths. I am fairly enjoying myself, snickering at his dumbfounded facial expression. He opens his mouth, just to close it again rather quickly. Coming to his sense again he only shakes his head and glares straight at me. I raise my eyebrows at him, hiding the parts of me that are amused. "What? You asked, I answered, be careful what you wish for, sweetie." I send him a wink. "I am going to call my mate over, so you won't get to try and secude me anymore." I burst out in laughter, I can not keep it in anymore, this is just too funny. "You felt seduced? Oh baby I can do a lot better than that." I say through giggles slipping out of my mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the ending was cut short, my bad.
> 
> ~Kaz


	5. Fem (Five)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is really fucking short.
> 
> ~Kaz

There is a knock at the door and as soon as I hear it I immediately get to open it, dreading to sit still for another second. "Dude, this isn't your house, you're not supposed to open the doors!" I roll my eyes before looking directly at him as I reply, "Dude", mocking him before continuing, "I know that, but I cannot stand another second doing this. I must do this, it is my life mission, I will most likely die if I don't do this. I was assigned at birth to open the door at this time on this day." With a wise-ass grin I turn on my heels and down I go through the corridor before stopping infront of the door.  
I open the door and something similar to a "what the fuck?" is the first thing that comes rambling out of my mouth. He looks as shocked as I am, judging by the state of his facial expression.

"Martin? You're the one Mark's tutoring?" He cocks his head to the side to some degree, frowning slightly whilst he asks.

Out of all people, all of the 7 billion human beings and many more alien life-forms, Dean has to be Mark's mate. The universe hates me, it genuinely despise me, wishes-to-throw-me-into-the-time-vortex type of hate towards me at this particular day. I quickly swallow down some salvia and hope my voice does not crack as I utter out a single yes.

"Dudes, come in! Dean, I'm in the living room," with that he walks pasts me as he has done so many times before and quickly escapes to the living room to join Mark.

-

"You guys are so fucking bad at this game."

We are currently playing Call of Duty and I am slaying the two lads so badly. I had managed to convince Mark to stop the maths session once Dean joined us, and we decided on playing some video games, to avoid adding more awkward tension.

"Oh go suck a cock."

"Sorry, love, but I don't go for straight guys." He looks over to me and I can just practically feel the horror inside of him. I can feel myself smirking and whilst he is looking at me, I manage to shot him in the game.

"Listen mate, you got nothing to fear, alright? I'm just messing with your head, you bloody idiot." He rolls his eyes at me and sits up, leaning on his albows that are being balanced on his thighs.

"Well stop it, I'm not gay, and quite frankly it's disgusting." Instantly I can feel myself wanting to break his nose, or _quite frankly_ his entire stupid-looking face.

Before I can voice my not-so-calm responds, Dean butts in, "Nobody cares if you're gay or not, Mark, it's not like you're gonna get a blowjob anytime soon eitherway." I choke on the nonexistent salvia, too shocked to being able to even answer, so I do my second reaction and that is to laugh. Not long after I start I can hear Dean's giggles filling the room amongst my laughing.


	6. Seks (Six)

_His fingers ghosts over my skin, carefully going down to my abdomen, and I soon feel his finger tips run through my pubes and I buck my hips at his touch. I am panting slighly, my groin is pulsing and extremely hard. It feels like I could come at the slightest touch of his fingers around it. "Dean, please" I can't help but letting out an embarrasing loud whimper out of need. Suddenly I can feel him wrapping his fingers around it and I gasp at the intense pleasure it created. Automatically I groan so deeply I can feel my vocal chords vibrate and moan out a not so silent 'fuck'._

There is a loud knocking sound coming from someone tapping on my door, ripping me out of my wet dream. Still breathing heavy, caused by the dream and the panic of someone waking me up while I was having a wet dream. I gulp some salvia, trying to control my heartbeat. "Martin, are you there?" I can hear the door handle being pressed down and I quickly look down and see my dick hard through the duvet, creating a tent. Without thinking because there is no time for that, I take my pillow and place it ontop my lap, whining softly and quietly at the pressure of it. My pap opens the door and sees that I am awake, and quickly explains that there is breakfast downstairs for me. After he finish talking I squeak out an 'okay'. He furrows his eyebrows at the sound of my voice and then he slowly begin to look at the scene infront of him. My face is probably flustered, I am still not breathing normally, and I am obviously covering something by my pillow. I think he figured it out, judging by his eyebrows going far up his hairline, and he apologizes quickly, stuttering a bit. I come to my sense and exhale deeply and roll my eyes at him, I shouldn't be ashamed of something like this, happens to the most of us anyway. "You woke me up, I have to dress, I'll be down in a few minutes." He quickly nod and heads out of my room, closing the door on his out.

My boner has by now gone away, thank god. Not feeling like doing extra work finding clothes in my drawers, I simply put on yesterday's outfit. Unplugging my phone from my charger and scan through my notifications. I scroll through quickly, seeing nothing interesting until I see "Dean Payne sent you a friend request" I stop at that and without hesitation I accept the request, now scrolling through his profile. He looks incredibaly handsome in his photos, I have to go out of facebook and put my phone in my pocket. If I look at his face I am reminded of that dream and I'd rather not get another boner now, I have to eat breakfast. I go to the bathroom to splash some water in my face, quickly dry up with a towel next to me before I head downstairs.

"You want a ride to school?" My dad ask, he lifts some bread up to eat. I shake my head while still chewing the sandwich I made. I gulp it down before I explain "Nah, I'm good. I'll just take the skateboard, might meet up with Alex." He simply nods and finishes his food, kisses pap on the cheek quickly and takes our plates to the dishwasher. My phone beeps as I recive a new notification, it's from Alex. "5 min till I'm outside ur house." I don't answer him, and I run upstairs to put on my cologne, I can't smell like sweat for all the babes in school. I chuckle to myself, god what an idiot I am. I run back downstairs, and interrupt my dad as he was probably just about to shout that Alex was here.

 

"Dude I am telling you, my dad nearly walked in on me having a sex dream!" That's the first thing I tell Alex as we're skating towards the school together. The ass starts to laugh, of course, nearly falling off the skateboard in the process. He seems to calm down and then he asks me about who the dream was about. I hesitate a bit, feeling weird about it all if I'm going to be honest, which is unusal for me. "You can't tell anyone, because I don't wanna freak him out, okay?" I stop the board and look him dead in the eyes, he furrows his eyebrows but he assures me he won't tell a soul. I sigh and run a hand through my hair, "It was Dean, you know him? He goes to our school." He furrows his brows even more and cocks his head slightly to the side. "The Payne kid? I didn't know he was gay." He says as he digs through his inside pocket of his jacket, finding a cigarette box and takes out two, giving one to me. I don't usually smoke, but I'm dumb and I started because all my friends do, so I accept his offer and take out a lighter I got in my pocket. I light it up, inhale and then I nod at his question, and exhale. "Well, I don't think he's gay. I'm a bit scared because his mum seems homophobic, so please don't tell anyone, I don't want him to know." Alex seems to understand that, and he simply nods, inhales some of his smoke and nods to our skateboards. With that we continue our way to the hell hole some people call school.

We arrive a bit late to class, we stopped by our bench and talked to some of our mutual friends. Elijah was going on and on about the new history teacher, apperently she's extremely attractive. We got on the subject of attractive teachers and luckily for us there is quite a few of those in our school. Mr Sanders is the english teacher and he is just absolutely dreamy to look at, it's a bit hard to focus on what he says because you just end up looking at his ass whenever he turns around. He got a very nice ass, I have to admit that. He's not that old either, only 27 years old. I may or may not have managed on purpose to get in trouble so I can stay behind after the bell rings a few times. I met up with Mark too, he didn't say much other than a quiet hello and then walked past me.

The bell rang a few minutes ago, but Alex had to go to the bathroom and as always I go with him. He doesn't like going alone, it gives him anxiety. He is afraid that he will get attacked by bigot students. It has happened once before, a week after he came out as trans. Some assholes decided it would be fun to flush his head down the toilet, calling him all sorts of disgusting transphobic names. When I heard what happened I went out and found them. I took the guy who considered the leader of the little shitgroup, and I dragged him out of the classroom, I didn't care about the teachers or anyone, I was too angry to give a shit. I beat him up in the hallway. I got suspended for a month, he got suspended for two weeks for what he did to Alex. It was worth it, he hasn't bugged him since. After that I've been very protective over Alex, nobody touches him, everybody in the school knows that. Touch him, and I'll make sure you regret it.

 

"If you've calculated this correctly, you'd get 25" What the shit. I got 39. In anger I slam the book closed and place my head in the palm of my hands, elbows leaning against the table. I am so done with math, it just doesn't make any sense. Miss Cloody just sighs, aknowleging that I've given up on the task, and continues the class. She's tried to help me before, but I just get more angry if she does. Eventually she just gave up. Maybe I should let my dad inform them about my dyscalculia, we'll see. She says my name, making me look up at her, and she tells me to stay after class. I simply roll my eyes and find my headphones in my pocket along with my phone. I start to play some song I don't know the name of, and I lean back, looking outside and getting dragged away mentally by daydreaming.

"Martin, Mark tells me that you weren't cooperating when he tried to help you." Of course he did, he is just mad I flirted with him, he should feel lucky I even tried. I resist the urge of rolling my eyes. "Well I tried, for a hot minute, didn't work out." I lift my shoulders as I explain. She doesn't comment on it. "I'm going to have to call your parents about this." I'm not suprised, I understand why, it is just extremely annoying. "Can I go now?" I'm tired and I wanna go home. I don't let her answer me, I'm already half way out the door. "Later Miss Cloody." With that said I am out the door in no time and skating down the hallways and out the maindoor, on my way home.

Alex stops me on the way, asking if he can come over. I don't understand why he still asks that, he knows I'd never say no, unless I have a good reason not wanting any visitors. I don't bother asking my dads, they love Alex. "Of course you dumbass, you're always welcome, I've told you a million times." As I say so, I grin at him and jump on my board again. I can hear him following right behind me as we go. When we've skated for a while he suddenly asks me about Dean. "I mean, don't you think you should atleast try? Maybe he isn't like his mum at all." I sigh and bites my bottom lip. "I don't know, man. Maybe, we'll see." He hesitates a little, looking at me, "Do you like him? Like, crushing on him?" I look at him as if he's grown two heads. "No dude, I barely know him. He's cute though" I don't think I like him atleast. I get crushes, but they're nothing huge. Usually only lasts a couple of days or a week. "You should invite him to the party Elijah is having over the weekend." "Elijah's having a party? I thought his parents were home for the weekend." We're almost at my house now. "No man, his parents are away the whole weekend, and his older brother can buy us drinks." I raise my eyebrows and smile widely, and don't say anything other than "Sweet."

 

We walk in on seeing dad and pap snogging in the kitchen, pap's back is against the bench and dad's body is practically attached to pap's body. I cringe at the scene infront of me and loudly drops the skateboard on the ground, making the two quickly make a distance between eachother. I snicker at them and their shocked faces and so does Alex. "Well, I won't be able to jerk-off for atleast two days." Alex nearly chokes on his own salvia and he turns away because he starts laughing too hard. "Martin! Language please!" Both their faces are flustered and lips red. I smirk and simply shrugs, before picking up my skateboard and head up to my room, Alex following after, struggling a bit as he still haven't stopped laughing.


	7. Not a Chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter. It is regarding this fanfiction.  
> I have decided that I won't write anymore. The main characters are based off real people, and they recently broke up.   
> Hope you understand.  
> ~Kaz.

Sorry about this. I might start another story, but idk what.


End file.
